Disney - Tails Legends - Stop that ball! - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the final installment of the Disney/Rayman parody, made by UbiSoftFan94, inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast * Tails as Rayman * Captain Phobeus as Globox * Princess Peach as Barbara * Sonic as Murfy * Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies * 3 Little Wolves, Weasels, Pirates (from Peter Pan), Monkeys, Hauns, Hyenas, Playing Cards (from Alice in Wonderland), Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Wolves (from Robin Hood), Guards (from The Black Cauldron), Robots (from Sonic), Guards (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame),Thieves (from Aladdin) and Goons as The Raving Rabbids * Darth Vader as Toad * Judge Doom as Minotaur Transcript * Darth Vader: Don't just stand there. Hit it in! (Tails scores a few goals wil the blal in the net, just as Judge Doom tries to cheat by grabbing it, but is knocked over by Captain Phoebus, Sonic, and Princess Peach, who pass the ball to Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca, who barely give it to Tails) * Captain Phoebus: Throw it! (Sonic throws it to Phoebus, who barely catches it, and dodges the other players) * Tails: Over here! (Phoebus throws the ball to Tails, who bounces it up and down) * Sonic: Throw it away! (Tails throws it to Sonic, who barely grabs it, and bounces it up and down. Just as Judge activates his red lightsaber, Tails takes out his blue lightsaber, and carries the blow, but takes a bicycle pump before he puts it in Judge's mouth to blow his head up. Tails takes the pump out Judge's mouth, turns Judge into a balloon, forcing him to drop his red lightsaber, and causing him to his and blow all over the place, passing Tarzan, Fifer, Fiddler, Chip, Dale, Jose, Sonic, Peach, Phoebus, and Tails) * Tillie: Yuck! (covers her nose. Luke throws up. Thomas, Stephen, and Rayman groan. Casey Jr's mouth falls down) * Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad: (ticked off) Oh my. (Tails dodges Judge flying over him, Phobeus jumps over Judge, flying under him, until Judge finally knocks Vader, driving him to his knees) * Darth Vader: Oh! Impressive. Most impressive. * Judge Doom: (falls down and lands flat on his back) Stop... * Tarzan: Uh-oh. * Fifer Pig: That's not good. * Fiddler Pig: Take cover. * Judge Doom: ...that... * Chip: Look out! * Dale: We're under attack! * Jose Carioca: That's right! * Judge Doom: BALL! (wind whistles, blowing Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, and Montana off their feet, and on their butts, forcing Luke, Harry Hogwarts, Tootle, Zephie, Toots, Blue, and Huey to go backwards, Ivor and Pete to grip onto the grass, knocking Farnsworth, Georgia, Bahia Train, Doc, Johnny, Rusty, Jacob, Emma, Lightning MacQueen out, clean, and causing Scratch and Grounder to fly, with poor Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse following them. The wind keeps whistling, blowing Bulgy off the road, Pedro flying up in the air, the foolish freight cars away, Melissa flying fast, Wilson flying slow, and Silver Fish going the wrong way, and Benny the Cab going backwards. Jason and Alfred are shocked by the wind blowing at them and are blown away too, Tow Mater, Sir Reginald, and Xiro all also blown away, Missy is blown up into the air, Leo and Quincy are struggling to run through the wind, Speed Buggy holds onto the back of Quincy) * Speed Buggy: This was never meant to be! (Little Chug, Brewster, and Koko are blown away with Pufle. Choo Choo, Dougal Train, Ringmaster, Steam Lokey, Smudger and Mavis are blown away too. Pufferty and Elizabeth barely stand down, but Abigail is nearly blown. Admiral Razorbeard struggles through, while Pufferty holds out many obstacles he holds onto while Luke holds onto him. The Lackey is blown off, but Shelbert has been flying up in the air, causing Luke to let go off Pufferty. The clowns are blown away as well, but Tom Jerry is sent flying backwards, while Leo loses his shirt, which has ripped off, but loses the robot pirates, who fly backwards) * Tails: Oh, I do, excuse you. (stands aside as Sally is sent flying backwards, while Daisy falls backwards, with Samson falling off, with Linus and Henry gripping onto the grass, Greendale Rocket is flying away, Circus Train is flying in the air, Humphrey falls backwards, while Jake holds onto the grass) * Jake: It's a twister! * Fifer Pig: (grips onto the grass, but lets go, and falls backwards) Whoa! * Fiddler Pig: (struggles through the wind, but falls backwards too) Hey! * Tarzan: (stands up, but falls backwards) What the--? (Chip, Dale, and Jose walk over the grass, but are hit by Fifer and Fiddler, who bump into them, and cause them all to roll backwards. Phoebus, Sonic, Train, Minvera, and Mary duck for cover. Tarzan, Fifer, Fiddler, Chip, Dale, Jose, Old Puffer Pete, and Basil are blown backwards toward Penelope Pitstop, who screams in terror, before the crash occurs when Tarzan, Fifer, Fiddler, Chip, Dale, Jose, Thomas, Emily, Eddie, Isabella, Toyland Express, Rustee, Montana, Croc, Johnny Bravo, Hugo, Hugolina, and the other engines crash into her, as the wind continues whistling, until they land on the ground with a thud, and the wind stops whistling) * Captain Phoebus: I say, Tails, you'd oughta be more careful. * Princess Peach: Flatten the show business? * Pufferty: Oy. Show people. * Sonic: Owww... * Tails: (grabs the basketball, then bounces it up and down, but jumps into the air, and throws the ball in the basket) Yeah! (the crowd, coming out of being piled up, cheer with delight) The game's over. I've won!